Reflection
by CatLover 12
Summary: Edward is just a boy living in a city, dating his normal boyfriend Roy, or is Roy more than he seems. When Roy reveals his secret, Ed's life takes a surprising twist. Will he listen to his heart or walk away? Teen!Edward/Teen!Roy. Very slight A.U Temporary Hiatus: Sorry guy, but I lost the will to write this. I will give it another go soon, but I cannot do this story now.
1. Prologue

**I have officially decided to delete all my other stories. I hope those who were reading them won't feel to terribly bad. Without any further ado, the story.**

_Prologue._

_Snap! _The echo of a broken twig alerted me of a presence nearby. Quickly suppressing a whimper I tucked my legs closer to me hoping _It _wouldn't find me. After what felt like hours, I heard a rustle of leaves in the clearing. I immediately scooted closer in the hollow log I was hiding in.

"Ed, I _know _you can hear me. Why not come to me? If you do, I will make your death less painful and quick." _It _said viciously. Even though I knew _It _couldn't see me (thankfully) but that didn't stop me from shaking my head back and forth.

I heard a low sigh minutes later, then absolute silence. Long after the silence began, I still didn't dare to move. Finally, after many hours, I quietly and carefully climbed out of the log, knowing if _It _was still there waiting, I would be dead before I could even make a sound. I slowly opened eyes I didn't realize I had closed, to take in my surroundings.

The clearing was empty. I let out a low sigh of relief, in case the _thing_ was still nearby. I sighed once again. I sat down, getting ready. Then I stood once more and looked at my clothes.

My wonderful clothes were torn to hell! They had multiple holes in them and had large splotches of blood all over my once black jeans. My scrapes were showing through the holes in my jeans. Same with my shirt. My read coat must have been torn off in my haste. I let out another sigh. _Damn__! How many more times am I going to do that tonight?_ I thought in annoyance. I decided to make a break for the city. About 2 minutes after I started running, I saw a streak of black and was suddenly pinned to the ground.

"That was smart, hiding in a log. Why didn't you come out when I asked though? I could have made your death quicker and less painful. Then again, you had to have guts knowing that if I found you like this, to not come out. Maybe I should, no, I can't."_ It_ debated as I laid pined in the dust.

Suddenly I was shoved onto a tree. When I had finally recovered from the shock of being caught I realized that my head was being tilted up... exposing my neck! I started to struggle, but quickly had my head slammed into a tree, yet again being dazed.

"Why the hell are you still struggling? Can't you just accept death? Then again, you have a strong will. You know what... Screw the rules. I am going to go through with this." _It _snarled.

I once again felt my head being tilted up, but I didn't struggle, but cry. Once I felt those perfect lips on my throat, I lost it completely and started to sob freely. My tears were streaming down my face for the first time in many years once _I__t__'__s_ fangs pierced my throat. Then _It_ finally realized I was crying.

"Why are you crying Edward" _It_ asked sincerely.

A flare of anger and betrayal flared up in me. "Now you finally care, when you of all _things _are killing me. Now you choose to care. I am crying because I am going to die. I am crying because you, my best friend and boyfriend are killing me. That's why you soulless piece of shit!" I yelled.

I felt him frown against my neck. Then I felt a smirk. As I wondered why he smirked I gasped out in pain. He had started biting my neck over and over again. After about three bites I was in hysterics while screaming and crying. Finally after the fist 6 I started to black it out.

When I had enough sense to open my eyes he had stopped biting and finally was feeding. My breathing became shallow after a while. Soon after, I collapsed from the lack of oxygen and blood. He drank for a few more minutes and then removed his head..

When I saw his eyes I noticed his eyes were no longer a dark blue but black as the night around us. If a demon could see this Roy's smirk, even they would be running away in fear. I ,myself, shivered.

He suddenly bit his wrist and blood came gushing out. Once again getting clarity, I realized what he was trying to do, and feebly shut my mouth. He sighed in annoyance and pried my mouth open. I had the intent to bite his wrist once in my mouth, but I couldn't for some reason. Then I tasted the blood.

It didn't even _taste_ like blood. It tasted like the best wine _ever_ made, or even liquid gold if gold had a taste. It was the best thing I ever tasted. I tentatively licked the source and more came out. I latched onto Roy while sucking hard at his wrist. I distantly heard him chuckle, but I didn't care. I wanted more of this taste.

After about 3 minutes, I felt him trying to lift his wrist from my mouth. I took my hands from his shoulders and wrapped them around his wrist. He sighed and tried again. I held the wrist tight as I lifted my head up partially and growled at him. He glared at me in anger and surprise. I latched back onto his wrist.

"Edward, stop now!" he said. I growled again, but was muffled because my mouth was against his wrist. I felt a sharp smack to the back of my head. I looked from his wrist to glare at what had hit me and Roy pulled his wrist back. I started to whine after I noticed the wrist was gone.

I started to reach for it when I started to feel tired. "Roy, I am tired. Why?" I asked confused. He smirked.

"You are tired because I, first of all, drank you blood. Now that I gave you some of my blood, you should be starting to change into a vampire. Not now of coarse, it will take a few more blood exchanges to do that, but for now it is just a little." he explained, acting like I asked him a question about math and not about me being turned into a vampire.

I was about to yell but was too tired. I sighed and closed my eyes. He picked me up and started running toward his house near the woods. Probably when we were halfway there I spoke.

"Why Roy? Why me?" I asked with the last of my energy as I opened one eye. I saw him do his bastard smirk.

"Why you Ed? I picked you, not because you are my boyfriend, but because I can tell you were born to be a vampire. I also have no intention of leaving you behind when I have to move on. You will be with me, forever." he said sounding like a complete loon. I shut my eye and was silent.

As I wait for sleep to envelop me, Roy spoke again. "Ed, if you are awake, I _really_ am sorry. If it helps, I will only bite you now if you want me too, but I still have no intention to go on without you in my life." He said in a very soft, caring voice while opening a door, then laying me down. I felt lips touch my forehead and a soft hand caress my cheek. I distantly heard a door close before I fell into a blissful sleep.


	2. Tempting fate is never a good idea

_Damn it! Did I drink last night? _I groggily rubbed my closed eyes, my head pounding. I hated waking up with a hang-over. I reached out to turn on my radio knowing it wasn't going to help my headache but still wanting to hear what is going on in the world. Letting out a groan, realizing it wasn't there and it fell, I had to bend over and get it. I reached down to get it and it wasn't there. I started to crack my eyes open a bit, but they shot open when I saw the room.

This room was fucking blue. My room should be red. The carpet was blue. I didn't even have carpet! I bolted upright to get a better look. The room was a square shape and had blue everywhere. The bed was even blue. There was even a blue TV and mirror. I looked at the ceiling and that too was blue with white spots that I assumed to be clouds.

Where am I? Did I stop at some random person's house? I went to g and look out the window. I got up to fast and groaned. _God damn headache._ I walked to the window slower this time and it was 3 stories up. I also noticed it was starting to get dark so I assumed it was about 6 or 7 p.m. I walked around the room after locking the door. _Where the hell am I? What the hell happened last night?_I wondered while pacing, then I suddenly remembered what had happened.

Roy told me he was a vampire. Then he tried to attack me. After that he chased me. He pinned me and …. _BIT ME!_ I ran to the mirror ignoring the protest in my head. My face and skin seemed a bit paler than before. That scar above my eye was starting to fade a bit. My eyes were also shinning a bit brighter. Other than that, nothing changed. I sighed in relief.

_Moving on to problem number 2._ I sighed. I knew I had to get out of here, but I couldn't jump out a 3 story window in my state and live. The other option was to go out there and hope he wasn't out there. I shuddered remembering the words I heard him say right before I passed out. _"I'm sorry. If it helps, I will only bite you when you want me too, but I am not going to live without you." _I also remembered being set down after hearing a door open, so I must be at his house. He doesn't want to kill me I

guessed, but that doesn't mean I am safe from him.

Steeling my nerves, I quietly unlocked the door, praying he wasn't there but having no idea what I would do if he was there. I closed my eyes and swiftly opened the door. I opened my eyes when I heard nothing. I went to the rooms in the hallway scanning for Roy or someone else. Nobody was home. I looked in what I thought was the living room and dining room just to be safe. As I went on to the kitchen knowing that Roy wasn't here, I saw a note on the table.

_'Ed, I had to go and pick some stuff up for us, like food. I know you like stew so I am picking up a lot of vegetables. I left at 6 and won't be back till around 8. Make yourself at home. Roy_

_P.S. Don't try to leave, I will know._

I read he note a second time and swallowed hard. Well there was nothing to do but look for something here to eat till he gets back. Hell, I didn't know when the last time I had food was. I had just realized the headache wasn't a hang-over or side effect, but it was there because I was hungry! I ran to the cabinets hoping to find ramen or something, but all that was there were a few spiders.

I turned to the fridge as my last hope of food before Roy got home. I opened the fridge and gasped. This fridge was full of bags of blood, but I didn't gasp because of that. I did that because the blood... _looks good_. I thought to myself. Before I even knew what I was doing, I had grabbed a couple of bags and went to the table, careful to not shift the note.

I started to open a bag before having second thoughts. I put it down to think if I should do this and some blood splashed on my fingers. I licked the blood off subconsciously. Hey, I thought, that tastes kinda good. I started chugging the opened bag not missing a single drop. After that my memory became fuzzy.

The next thing I remembered was me starting to open a new bag when I heard the door start to rattle. I grabbed the remaining bags and ran to the room I woke up in. I quickly slid the bags under the bed. I was under the covers before I even heard the door open. I shut my eyes and tried to even my breathing out surprising myself about how fast and easy it took me to run and do all that without sweating.

I heard the sounds of plastic bags being put down and then a quick intake of breath. _Why is my hearing so sharp now?_ I thought to myself. I was starting to contemplate it when I heard a sigh from outside the door, then it opening. I tried not to hold my breath, but it was hard. I heard another sigh from the door, but this sigh was slightly annoyed.

"Ed, I know you're not sleeping. Sit up and tell me what happened in the kitchen. Why is there blood all over the floor? Are you hurt?" Roy asked. Then an idea popped in my head. I was going to gain his trust, then run away into the night. When I finished this thought I noticed he still talking. "Ed?" he asked.

Giving myself a half second to let my eyes water up, I sat up slowly and looked at him. "Roy? Can you help me? Am I a vampire or not? Please help me!" I asked, not even having to fake a scared tone in. Roy's eyes suddenly looked regretful and sad.

"So you remembered what happened last night?" he asked grimly. I nodded. He sighed again. "Ed, why don't we start by telling me what happened in the kitchen?" he asked. I nodded again.

"Well I woke up and didn't know where I was. I remembered what happened last night and I saw the mirror and looked at my reflection. Then I went out of this room to look for you and I saw the note. I was hungry do I went to your fridge to see if you had any food, then I saw the blood," I faked a shudder, "and I went to move some of it when an open one got some blood on my hand. I licked it and then the next thing I remembered was you opening the front door. I dashed to the room because I thought you would get mad at me. Wait, are you mad at me?" I ask, but making my voice sound scared at the end.

When Roy heard me think he was mad at me, he looked a bit surprised and he started shaking his head quickly. "No Ed, I am not mad. I am, however, surprised. Now come with me. I will go and start making you dinner, the blood won't sustain you yet. You need to wash your face." he said walking away.

I got up and walked to the bathroom. I looked at my face and saw why he told me to wash it. I had blood everywhere, even my hair. I ran to Roy's room and got a shirt and boxers from his drawer and decided to take a shower. When I got out the smell of soup was in the air.

I walked towards the kitchen, trying to be quiet. Just as I entered the kitchen, a floorboard squeaked. He chuckled. "Ed, were you trying to sneak up on me?" he asks, a hint of playfulness in his voice. He turns as I shake my head.

"I was, till your damn floor squeaked," I grumbled angrily.

He chuckled again, which was really starting to get on my nerves. He poured two bowls of soup and brought them to the table. I sat as far away as I could, trying to annoy him. He grinned and started to eat. I, of course, dug into my food. As I was starting my second bowl, Roy decided we had to talk.

"Edo, we need to talk." he said. I knew this was going to happen sooner or later, I just hoped for later.

I sighed. "Not now Roy. I am hungry." I tersely reply. I looked down pretending to be more interested in my food.

Roy lets out an angry sigh. "Ed, look at me_._" he says.

I look up groaning. "What do you want?" I spit out. I gasp looking at his eyes. They are fucking _glowing!_ Not the crappy horror movie kind either. Like if you took a flashlight and then put some kind of luminescent thingy to it, that is what his eyes look like, except black. It took me a second to think about, and then I put my angry facade back on. "What, this one of your vampire abilities? It is kinda of intimidating, I admit. Still, even if I didn't have to deal with you glare at me all the time, I would not be scared." I say nonchalantly.

Roy raises an eyebrow and laughs. "Ed, what am I going to do with you? You don't have to act tough all the time you know." he says while trying to stop chuckling.

I look at him in shock for a millisecond, but I quickly recover and glare at him. "Who says I am pretending? Fucking bastard." I mutter taking another bite.

He stops laughing and I can feel his gaze on me. I sigh and look back up. "So what did you want to talk about? I know that you didn't want talk about this." I say eating some more soup.

"Ever the perspective one Ed. You are correct though. We have to talk about last night." he says.

I just look at him waiting for him to elaborate. "Yeah?" I urge gently. He shakes his head.

"Right. Well, first of all, are you scared of me? And if not, what the hell is wrong with you that I don't know of." he says trying to lift a little of the mood at the end. I am not made of stone, so crack a smile for him.

"No. Why should I? Unless you are going to attack me again. You are not, so I am fine. As for the problems I have, nothing. I have known you for a year now. You only took my blood last night right?"

Roy looks at me horrified. "Yeah, about last night...Ed, I need to explain this more. So get comfortable." I shift around getting as comfortable as I can in a wooden chair. I nod at him to continue.

"OK, apparently, what you saw me as was different than how I usually am. Right?" I nod. "Well, something inside me snapped when you did something. Do you remember?". I ponder about that for a minute.

Flashback

_I stand on the hill waiting for Roy to get his ass up and get over here. Bored, I started transmuting pieces of bark to paper birds and stuff like that._

_"Been waiting long Ed?" a voice says behind me. I sigh and stand up._

_"No fucking duh Roy. Next time YOU want to tell me something, get here first or not be 20 minutes late." I say irritably. He walks up to me and kisses my check as if it is supposed to make it better. I push him away and glare playfully. "So what is it Roy?" I ask._

_"Well, since there is no right way to ease you into this, I just have to say it. I am a vampire Ed" He says fidgeting. I look at him incredulously, then started laughing hysterically._

_"Nice one Roy. Had me going there for a second. Really though, what did you say was super important to tell me?" I ask trying to stop laughing. He is just staring at me in shock. Then I stop. "You were.. serious? So if I do...this," I say jabbing him with a stick, "will hurt you?" I ask. Then he lets out a small hiss of pain._

_"Shit Ed, that fucking hurt. That answer your question?" he says glaring at me. I nod._

_"So if I cut my finger open or bleed, you will go into frenzy?" I ask jokingly. He shakes his head._

_"No, but if you get one larger than, let us say, a scrape, then you might be in trouble. But I won't kill you." he says sternly, not catching the playfulness in my voice. I sigh. I walk over to him and looked at his hand._

_Raising it I look at his fingernails. I got one and pushed it at the tip of my thumb. It cut opened and a drop of blood came out. "Cool." I muse. I then dragged it up my arm a bit. "So can you heal this with your 'vampire powers'" I say sarcastically._

_It was then I noticed this was a bad idea. Roy's breathing got ragged and rough. "Roy, you OK?" I ask uncertainly. I yelp suddenly as I was shoved against a tree. "Roy?"_

_I let out a gasp. His eyes were black, fully dilated. "Ed, didn't I warn you that something bad would happen? You are being a bad boy. I have to show you a lesson..." he trails of, his voice eerie and cold. He starts leaning towards me. Thinking quickly, I clap and put my hands to the tree, forming a makeshift stake. I grasped it tightly in my hand and dragged it along his arm._

_"Ow! Damn it Ed!" I heard him mutter, but I ran towards the woods, knowing that if I went towards my house, it would be obvious. After 10 minutes of him slashing my legs and finally knocking the stake out my hands, he gave me 2 minutes to hid. I burst into a clearing and found a hallow log. I went inside and hid._

End of Flashback

I shudder at the memory, and then nod my head. "Well Ed, when vampires are around blood of the one we care about they become full of blood lust. This doesn't usually happen around other people. So we acquire... a second personality as some would call it. WE become someone or something else. If I had full control over that this wouldn't have happened." he explained.

Not knowing whether to say 'It's OK' or 'I hate you' or hundreds of other things, I just stare at him at loss of words for once. He stares back and I push my food away, walk towards him, and slap him hard.

"Deserved that huh?" he asks rubbing his check. I nod not trusting my voice.

"I will stay here for now, but promise you won't bite me in the dead of night" I say tersely. He nods.

"On a different note, what happened to you alchemy. Can you still do it?" he asks. I think about that. I know the components of a fine china bowl. I pick up the bowl and smash it onto the floor.

"_WHAT THE FUCK ED_?" Roy yells. I just put my hand up to silence him. I clap my hands and then I place them gently on the broken glass. A flash of blue light and I show it to him, completely fine.

"That answer your question?" I say smirking.

He glares at me. "Yes, but don't do that ever again." he says sternly. I smirked evilly and then '_accidentally_' dropped the bowl again.

"Oops" I say before sprinting to my room. I quickly lock the door and reinforce it with alchemy. I get an idea and grab the bags from under the bed. I open one of the bags a bit and ran some of the blood on my lips and on my neck. By the time I had this done Roy was pounding on my door... and he was _pissed_.

"Edward fucking Elric, get your ass out here right now or I am breaking this door down!" he yells through the door. I smirk and open the door from the bed with alchemy. Making the blood at visible as possible in a few seconds, then Roy busts in the door and looks at me.

His eyes started doing the full dilated thingy and it creeped me out a bit. I blinked and then I noticed him by the bed.

"Damn it Ed. One day your stupid curiosity and bad damn luck are going to kill you." he whispers in my ear huskily. I shiver. I feel him jerk the front of my shirt towards him and roughly kisses me. I started to push him away gently when I needed air. He let me breathe but his lips never left my skin. He started licking the blood off my neck and then looked up at me with pleading eyes.

"Please Ed?" he asks. I look in his eyes. I can tell he wants me to say yes, but yet he wants me to say no as well. In a second I make my decision.

"No Roy. Not until I can trust you to stop." I say. He nods, eyes almost grateful as he walks out my room. I see there is an alarm on the table. It was 9:00 o'clock. I turn of the light and go to bed, wishing for sweet dream, but since when did I get what I want? I hear Roy turning off the light in his room. Once I hear him breathing evenly, I decide to sleep.


	3. Dream or reality?

First off, the text that looks _like this _is Ed's dream. Next, yes I know the chapter is short but the next one is pretty long. Six pages so far. Now enjoy the chapter.

_"Roy! Roy! Where are you Roy? Help me!" I yell as I run through some woods. This tall, dark-haired man was chasing me. He was also a vampire. I could tell he was playing with me. Knowing this I ran even faster. My whole body was sore and covered in minor cuts. The cuts stung like hell too. I felt a wave of nausea and déjà-vu pass through me. I was getting tired. I spotted a tree nearby and ducked behind it, hoping I was far enough ahead so the vampire wouldn't find me._

_'__Roy, where are you? I need your help.' __I thought in my head, somehow projecting it. I was about to move when I heard the man coming. "Oh Ed, where are you? I am going to find you soon enough. Then Roy can feel the pain I did." the man said running on. I waited a few minutes, and when I was sure he passed, I moved just enough to look from behind the tree._

_Suddenly a hand clamped over my mouth. My first instinct was to scream, then to kick the person's ass. "Ed, stay quiet. We have to get out of here. Right now." I heard from behind me. I recognized the voice. Turning around I saw Roy behind me. He looked sick. His once shinning eyes were now dull, as was his hair. His voice was raspy too, as if he hadn't used it in weeks._

_"Love, are you ok?" I ask, forgetting the danger we were in, and tending to my boyfriend. A spark of surprise flashes in his eyes before they become dull again._

_"Yeah, I'm ok for now. Come on, we have to go before Kimblee comes back." He says his voice full of pain._

_"To late." A new voice says from behind me. Roy and I whip around to see the man who's still chasing me. "What a touching moment. Too bad that is going to be your last." the man called Kimblee sneers, his gaze resting on Roy._

_"Go away. Please, go away." I whimper. Something about this man was off. Truthfully, it scared the shit out of me, not that I would ever admit it aloud._

_The man gave a dark chuckle. I accidentally whimpered, and the man set his gaze to me with an evil grin. I flinched. "I can't believe you, of all people, would be reduced to this. It would be fun to toy with you for a while, but then how would I get back at you?" he said, turning his gaze back to Roy._

_I desperately wanted to get up and run away, so why didn't I? I tried to move my hand only to find it immobile. I look around, trying to find a solution. There was none. I stared back up fearfully. The man laughed._

_"You two are pathetic. I see that wolfs bane keeps alchemy using vampires from moving as well as it does for weak vampires. And you won't leave him behind will you Roy-boy?" He says mockingly. Wait, he said alchemy using vampires. I wasn't a vampire yet, was I?_

_"Vampires, what are you-" was all I got out before the man stepped forward quickly and stabbed Roy with what looked like a wooden stake. "Roy!" I yelled. I tried so hard to move, but I couldn't. Tears of frustration and sadness sprang to my eyes as I attempted to blink them away._

_"Ed.. look... at…me." Roy said weakly. I looked at him. I gasped. His eyes were no longer dull, but shone with the brilliance of a star. "Ed, I love…I…love…y-"he said before his newly lit eyes became glazed. I let out a yowl of sadness and outrage. He finally said it, and he died. Fuck the world, no, fuck the bastard who took Roy from him._

_"How does it feel to have your heart ripped out Ed? Feels terrible doesn't it. That's how I felt. I take some pity on you. Your death will be quick." Kimble said raising the bloody stake. I looked up, a defiant glare in my eye._

_"Go ahead. I don't care. I will at least get to see Roy again, and say three very important words to him. So make it quick." I state bracing myself. He frowns, and then sinks it into my heart. The pain is excruciating. I cry out one last thing. "Roy, wait…for…me."_

I sat strait up in bed, gasping and sweating. I looked down and saw no bruises or cuts. I stood up shakily, letting out a small yelp as my side burned in protest. _Damn you Roy, you split my side open last night._ I thought. My previously closed eyes snapped open. Roy!

I raced to his room, which was just across the hall. I stepped in, leaning on the doorframe for support. _Running with a large cut on your side, not a smart idea._ I looked at his bed and saw him lying there peacefully. Letting out a relived sigh, I turned away and limped to the kitchen.

I got a small glass of water, and then I decided to see if Roy had some liquor or something strong. I saw something in the back of a cabinet surrounded by broccoli. He apparently thought I wouldn't go near broccoli. He was so wrong. Moving some of the items around, I finally got the bottle. It was a full bottle of whiskey. _Hell yeah, how did I get so lucky!_

Smiling, I uncapped the bottle and poured it in a glass halfway filled with coke. I took a large swig, my nose crinkling at the taste. At the same time, I felt warmth spread out through my limbs, and my rational fears went away. After draining the whole bottle, I was thoroughly drunk and numb. I went looking through the cabinets for some more liquor, and I saw a bottle with a dinosaur on it. Vitamins_? What does Roy the almighty vampire need vitamins for?_ I thought sarcastically.

For some reason, it made me laugh. Within minutes, I was on the floor struggling to stop laughing so I could breathe. I stopped soon after and I went straight to the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror and gave a small chuckle. My hair was all knotted and messy; my eyes were hazy from the drinking with large bags under them. My face was all red from the lack of air I just recovered. Overall, I looked like shit.

Starting to feel tired and nauseas, I went back to my room. As I put my hand on the knob, something felt out of place. Shrugging it aside, I opened my door. Looking up, I gasped. The man from my dream/nightmare was sitting on my bed, as if waiting for something. His head snapped around and saw me. A creepy smile flourished across his face as he stood up. He then, almost as a second thought, reached into his pockets and pulled out a large bushel of what looked like flowers.

I tried to walk backwards, but I was petrified with fear. When I felt him touching my wrist, I realized that he might kill me. Making a fist, I aimed low and fast. My hand reached their mark, and the man kneeled over. After giving a hard kick for good measure, I ran straight to the kitchen, and grabbed a knife.

Racing back to my room, I gathered up my courage. Opening the door, I saw the man was gone. "Roy!" Fear coursed through me, breaking through the whiskey's hold. I ran straight to Roy's room, fearing the worst. I slammed the door, and as a result got this.

"Ed! What the hell? Why did you slam the door to get in my room at," he said, turning to look at the bedside clock, "2:30 am? Hey, why do you have a knife?"

I looked down at my hand and remembered the knife. I put it down and slowly walked towards Roy's bed. I sat on the corner farthest away from him on his bed and looked down timidly. I was worried about telling him what happened. _Especially_ if it was an imaginary experience due to the alcohol. Roy, sadly, noticed my discomfort and reluctance.

"Ed, what is wrong?" he asked, concern filling his voice. It made me want to smile and cry at the same time. Looking up with watery eyes, I began to speak.

"Well, to put it simply, I had a terrible nightmare. It was about someone being here trying to kill you. That is why I came in here with a knife; I wanted to make sure that you didn't get hurt. I sort of forgot you were a vampire." I said, lying a bit.

Roy's eyes were compassionate, but showed a faint suspicion that I lied. He scooted over, leaving a space in front of him and motioned for me to lay in the bed with him. Blushing lightly, I stood up and scooted next to him. I felt him wrap his arms around me, as if to say 'I'll be here when you want to tell me anything'. Snuggling backwards into his arms, I tilted my head up. Just as I started to drift off, I heard some ragged breathing.

Startled and a bit confused I looked over at Roy and saw him struggling with something. His eyes connected with mine for a brief second before moving down slightly. I followed his gaze and saw what he was looking at. My neck. Deciding to be kind, I lifted my neck up more and brushed my hair back.

His eyes veered back up to connect with mine, the deep blue orbs filled with uncertainly. I gave him a quick nod, encouraging him. He gave me a beautiful and grateful smile before leaning down. I felt a sharp pain for a second, then bliss. I felt free, like I could run to the ends of the earth and not get tired. However, much too soon for me, he lifted his head from my neck. I dimly felt him leave a kiss where he had just bitten.

Making an appreciative noise, I curled up against him, immensely tired. As soon I felt myself falling asleep, Roy decided I needed to stay awake.

"Ed, wake up. You need blood or you might get sick or die." He said, concern layering his voice.

I toyed with the idea of sleeping or listening, but I sensed real concern in his voice. I decide to let him have his way so I can hurry and go to sleep. I sit up and open my eyes slowly. "Might being the key term here." I mutter crossly. He bit his wrist and lifted it to my mouth. I latch onto it and am enveloped in a torrent of joy. I take two large mouthfuls before I release his wrist and lay back down. Roy once again puts his arms around me. Soon I am falling asleep, basking in the warmth and protection known as Roy Mustang.


	4. Hangovers suck, but fighting is worse

**AN: before I update the next chapter, I want a total of 5 reviews. Now enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fma, any of the characters in it, nor vampires. I also don't own any other songs or ideas based off (real) author's stories I may put into the story. All I own is the plot bunnies whom gave me this story idea.**

_Damn it. My head hurts again._ I groan in pain. My whole body hurt and felt sore. I was also cold. The sunlight flitting through the windows was starting to annoy me and it was what woke me up in the first place. Damn sun. Seeking some warmth, I reached out to my right to clutch Roy and get warm. My hand grasped the empty sheets.

Ignoring my body's protest, I shot up to see what my hand confirmed. The bed was empty except for me. I groan yet again, but slightly louder this time. "Damn it. I feel a hundred times worse than when I had my worst hangover." Suddenly, I hear a shuffling coming down the hall. I know it's Roy so I just sit there and wait.

The door slowly opened, creaking softly. Then a black mop of hair pops through. I resist the urge to chuckle as I notice his usually combed hair was now knotted and greasy looking. A pair of dark blue eyes opens to look at me. "I'm awake you know." I say in my usually sarcastic manner. The pair of eyes roll in annoyance before the door opens all the way to reveal a stunning sight. Roy was only wearing pants.

Startled I let out a chocked gasp. When I do that my throat feels like it has been torn open and my headache flares back up at full blast. Quickly after I make the first sound I let out a pained groan. Roy is immediately at my side rubbing his hand up and down my back.

"You ok Edo?" Roy asks concerned

"No, I feel like I was jumped then said jumpers made me get drunk of my ass." I softly respond, me voice layered with slight sarcasm. He chuckles at my answer before kissing my cheek and walk out to get something, although what I have not an idea.

After a moment Roy comes in with three things. An empty whiskey bottle, which I immediately notice it's the one I drank last night. The other two were a glass of what appeared to be blood and a pill. I stare at him dumbfounded.

"Here, this should help. The blood is for… swallowing the pill down." Roy replies, pausing when he got to the part about blood. I, however, stare at the empty bottle of whiskey in his right hand. He follows my gaze and grins. "So you want to know why I brought this. I brought it because I found it on the counter last night. Do you have an idea on how it got there? I mean I don't remember drinking last night."

My cheeks begin to burn, but I shake my head any way. Roy raises an eyebrow, skeptical about my answer. "Don't lie to me Edo." I think about repeating the lie, but I figured all the bad things he could do if I continued to lie.

So I look down, pretending to be interested in the silken sheets while saying a sheepish "I drank it." Without even looking I know the man I call my boyfriend is grinning. When I hear nothing, I look up to see him grinning. _Bastard_.

"Thanks for telling the truth. So drink this up and go fix yourself up in the mirror. I have something to show you." He says before walking out the door. I stare at the space he was just occupying for a moment before turning to the items he set down. I growl in annoyance before grabbing the blood and the pill.

Within seconds I was standing in the bathroom with black jeans and a bright red shirt. As I start to brush my long golden hair I look at the mirror and gasp. My face was paler than yesterday morning's. My eyes were doing the glowing thing like Roy's, but mine was weaker, less luminescent. _It's because I am not a full vampire yet._ My lips were virtually the same, but the scar above my eye was faintly there.

I finish brushing and braiding my hair before rushing out to find Roy. I turn the kitchen, about to call him, when I see the man working over the stove. I casually walk over to him, not bothering for a repeat of last night. I tap him lightly on the shoulder and he jumps a strange light of fire in his eyes. He recognizes me and the fire goes out.

"Damn Ed, don't sneak up on me like that." He says voice a bit shaky.

"Well soorry, didn't mean to get vampire scared." I reply drawing the sorry out. He retaliates with a quick glare before passing me a plate of eggs. I look at it suspiciously and look back up at Roy. He just smirks at me. I glare and he rolls his eyes.

"What, did you think I poisoned it or something? Here, I will show you its fine." Then he grabs a lump of eggs with his fork before putting it his mouth. Suddenly his expression turns to one of disgust and distaste. However, he still swallows loudly before sprinting to the sink with a cup in hand.

When he returns I smirk at him triumphantly while he has a glare of contempt. "Fine, you were right." He says glumly and my smirk widens.

"From now on," I declare, "_I_ do all the cooking…except on soup nights. You can make that."

"Fine, now go get your shoes."

"What about breakfast? I'm still hungry." I complain.

"Too bad. Come on."

"Come on Roy. Give it a break already. I think you have already broken my wrist." I pant trying to catch my breath.

"Nonsense, you would be screaming by now. Get back up and finish. If you can beat me we will go somewhere you want for lunch and I pay. Deal?"

Groaning, I get back on my feet and assume the fighting position we have been rehearsing for about three hours now. _Damn Roy and his idea of trying to get me to fight. _

"Ready Edo, cause here I come." There was a blur of black and then nothing. My eyes scan the clearing quickly, remembering the earlier trick. My hands tighten in the dull stake in my hand, but it kept slipping from the amount of sweat I gained from Roy's intense training. _There._ To my right I saw a brief flash of black. Just before it came close I did a pivot and faced the direction of black.

I was expecting Roy to be standing there. What I saw was the man from my dreams and he was grinning at me with a predatory look in his eyes. I shivered before giving a glare.

"Who the hell are you? Why do you keep bothering me?" I shout, trying to get Roy's attention subtly. For now, I had to deal with this guy, who was now smirking.

"Wouldn't you like to know? Ask Roy-boy. As a matter of fact, let's wait for him." The man says smugly.

All of a sudden a blur of black rushed at me and I noticed it was actually Roy this time. He spares me a quick look to see if I was hurt before looking to the man. Once Roy's eyes lay on him he gasped and swore softly. Despite my efforts, I giggled for Roy almost never cussed.

"What are you doing here Kimblee?" Roy asks loudly and the man, now known as Kimblee, chuckles.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm here to ruin your new love's life….again." is the quick response with an accompanying smirk. I glare at Kimblee in anger and confusion. _What does he mean by 'again'?_ I am brought out of my brief inner monologue by a quick movement by Kimblee.

In his right hand there is a bundle of flowers, which I noticed were identical to the flowers he had last night. The effect was the same on me as it was last night, but it seemed worst for Roy. He let out a sharp yelp of pain before crumpling to the ground. Furious and confused, I glare at Kimblee as he smirks and walks towards us. As he drew closer and closer to Roy the more I felt the plant's strange hold over me begin to weaken.

When Kimblee was mere steps away from us I broke free of the plants grasp. I immediately clapped and tapped the dull wooden stake that was still in my hand. A bright flash ran through the clearing before stopping. In my hand I held a sharp stake and had it at Kimblee's throat. Somewhere in my mind I was wondering where the sudden speed came from, but it was easily pushed aside as the need to protect Roy increased.

Kimblee suddenly made a sharp move to his right, probably hoping for an opening. I recuperated with an equally quick move to my left followed by a duck as his hand flashed out where my head was mere seconds ago. _See, I can fight._ I thought to myself smugly. Then I let out a quick hiss of pain as I felt something cut into my cheek. Kimblee took advantage of my momentary distraction to attack. _Bastard Kimblee._ I flashed out my right hand, the one currently holding the stake, and hit Kimblee in the head with the blunt side of the stake.

He gave a small sound of pain before turning to me, the fire of fury in his eyes. I stand up straight calmly and turn towards him. He bared a fang in frustration and I flinched, a bit fearful. He seemed to notice and grinned. His teeth began to get longer and sharper. As this happened I began to back up and in the end I was standing over Roy. Flashing a menacing smile, Kimblee dashed forward, his hand stretched outwards. Then I noticed he had transmutation circles tattooed on his palms. _That's why he has been trying to attack me like that. Those arrays look similar to the ones to blow up buildings._ I dropped to my knees and rolled under him, but taking care to kick the back of his legs to when he feel he wouldn't land on Roy.

I took some pleasure as he stumbled and eventually fell onto the grass. Unable to help it, I let out a small snigger. Kimblee's head immediately shot up, rage filling his eyes, and glared at me. I stopped short, scarred by the intensity in his gaze. Next thing I knew I was pinned to the ground with my wrists above my head. Kimblee was hanging over me and his fangs were fully extended. Realizing he was trying to kill me I struggled and screamed. He retaliated with a backhand from his free hand. "Shut the fuck up" he said hoarsely.

I just keep fighting against him and not getting any closer to escape as his mouth descends. Then I suddenly feel something in my mouth begins to ache. It seemed to be right around my canines (to some/most of you, it is wisdom teeth. I call them canines. Not going to change it). I feel yet another burst of energy rush through my body. I strike quickly, raising my lip up a fraction, and sink a fang into Kimblee's check. _When did I get FANGS?_ He snarls in pain and recoils. Almost instantly, as if by instinct, I reach out to his mind and wrap mine around it. I can feel a thin layer separating us so I don't meld my mind to his. As soon as this happens I shout in my head _GO THE FUCK AWAY!_ Kimble flinches and recoils, as if struck. He gives me one last glare and runs off, muttering "He's a fucking telepath. This complicates things."

When I know he is gone I feel the dull ache return and my 'fangs' return to normal. I am a bit confused, but I then remember Roy. "Damn, Roy! Are you awake or Ok?" I stand up and sprint to him. He stirs slightly but doesn't wake up. Slightly alarmed I pick him up and bring him back to the house while I constantly check over my shoulder, making sure Kimblee is gone. When we finally make it to the house I go in from the back door to avoid unwanted observers. I quickly place him onto the living room couch before going around and locking all the windows and doors.

After I did this I returned to Roy and checked him over for injuries. He doesn't seem injured except for the bump on the back of his head from when I managed to get a good hit on his head as we were play fighting, but even that was beginning to heal. I decided to let him rest for a good 20 minutes before panicking.

During this time I went outside. About thirty feet out I drew alchemic arrays that were activated by certain amounts of pressure. Then I headed closer to the house and set up more arrays that sent flashes of energy to me when they were breached. I then made my way back inside the house. At all the doors I drew trap arrays. These ones were designed so if anyone but me, Roy, or some other person who might be helpful, they would get attacked with large surges of electricity and high pitched noises. To ensure safety, I went back outside and walked the perimeter. When I came across a good bunch of trees near the house I clapped and tapped the trees. _Sorry._ The trees immediately became weak looking and fragile so if someone were to stand on it to get in or on the house it would fall over. Satisfied with the ground work I went back inside to deal with the upper floors. I walked upstairs and made all the shingles and other good footholds outside the house became either weak or rotted out.

By the time I was done with all of this I was ready to collapse and sleep for the better part of a month. As I went to go do exactly that, I remembered who I did all the work for. Holding back a groan, I dragged myself to the living room. The sight that greeted me didn't shock me, but did get a groan out of me. Roy was still knocked out. _God damn-it Roy, make my life harder why don't you._ I realize what he needed and I groaned again. Eager to sleep, I ran to the kitchen and returned with a few bags of blood.

I open a bag and bring it to his lips. Still unconscious, he sniffs the bag before wrinkling his nose in response and huffing. I look at him I shock and disbelief. "Come on Roy, Drink it damn-it, I want to fucking sleep." I half-shout. To prove my point I slosh it around a bit and some lands n his face. He instantly rubs it away on his blue long-sleeved shirt and then lets out a hiss as if it burned him. Incredulous I stare at him. "What the hell do I do now?" I ask myself. _Maybe he can only drink my blood now. _I groan aloud again, this time in frustration. I know that I have to give him some of my blood or he won't wake up for a few more hours, and that meant longer till I could sleep.

"Damn-it. Roy, you had better appreciate this." I mutter to myself more than him. I place my wrist on his mouth, closer to his nose though. He yet again sniffs, but this time he smiles slightly. He pulls himself up a bit so my wrist is lying on his lips. Roy parts his mouth and exposes his fangs. He places them on my wrist delicately, almost lovingly, before biting down. A flash of pain runs through my whole body followed by a warm shudder. He lets out a small whimper of happiness and sucks eagerly. When he does that my first thought is that he just sounded adorable. My next thought is never started for then I am trust into a white world with many lines of all sorts of colors flitting trough.

I am confused, but then I turn around and see Roy standing there too. He doesn't look confused, but slightly relieved and horrified. "Roy!" I yell as I run towards him. His head snaps towards my direction and his eyes lock onto mine. When I reach him I wrap my arms around him and look up. He smiles at me and runs a hand down my back. "What is this?" I ask. Roy's smile turns sad and he makes me release him.

"I am ready to wake up now, so go back. I will explain when I awake, alright." He replies in his rich voice softly. I want to argue with him and demand that he explains now, but I feel a soft tug coming from inside of me, yet it isn't inside either. Roy seems able to feel it too and knows I'm feeling it as well. He offers a small smile. "Listen to it Edo, it will be alright. I promise." He says, but his voice sounds like it's fading away. His body also flickers before vanishing.

"What the- Roy! Where are you!" I yell into the white space, the colors now vanishing. "Wake up." Roy voice floats around me. Deciding that I had nothing to lose, I listen to the insistent tugs beckoning me towards my body and I close my eyes.

My eyes snap open and I notice I am back in Roy's living room. Next thing I see is Roy is still unconscious but is waking up. Remembering what Roy said this morning, I grabbed a bag of blood sitting next to me that I had opened for Roy. I lift it to my mouth and chug a few mouthfuls. Deciding I was in the 'safe zone' I stopped and brought it to Roy's lips. By this time he is awake and takes it from me. He slowly sits up after releasing my wrist. After rubbing the inflicted area gingerly, I pass the remaining bags to Roy and sit next to him.

"So when are you going to tell me what happened back in that white place? And what about that guy you called Kimblee?" I ask quickly.

Roy sighed. "I was hoping you forgot the first part. I am really tired, so I have to go and check the house. Have to make sure we are safe tonight." He states as he got up. I reached my hand out and grabbed his wrist in an attempt to stop him. It worked and he turned around to give me a quizzical look.

"I already did that. You will explain tomorrow, when we wake up, ok?" With that I walk upstairs to my room. I close the door and sit on the bed for a moment. _When will my life be normal?_ "Never." I answer myself aloud. Sighing I glance at the clock to see it is well past ten. _I was fighting for that long? Or was the supposed few minutes in that place that took so long? Oh well, I'm too tired to think any longer._ I, however, waited till the door down the hall opened and closed before I finally bowed to the lull of sleep.

**And that's a wrap! That's the longest chapter I have written so far, about +3,200 words without the author notes! Ok, in the next chapter we learn about Roy's 'mysterious' past and what that empty white space. However, I am pretty sure most of you will figure out Roy's relationship with Kimblee before I post the next chapter, but I wonder how many can figure out the white space with colors? Until the next chappie, see ya!**


	5. My past

**I'm back with a new chapter. Enjoy. Now if I can get 9 reviews I will post the next chapter, but the more reviews the faster I can update. By the way, I am skipping the morning scene, not much happens. **

Ж

I sat on my bed, waiting for Roy to come back and explain what was going on. Right now, Roy went to the center of Central. He said he had to go place a special order. I tried to go with him, to try to protect him if Kimblee or some other person tried to attack him. He told me that nobody would attack him as long as he stayed in the crowd. "Damn it Roy, be careful." I growl to nobody.

Just as I sat up and went to walk to the bookshelf to chuck a book at the wall, I heard a creak downstairs. I stopped short, ready to sprint to my bed and grab the stake I had stashed under there from yesterday. _Click._ My eyes widened and an ecstatic smile flourished on my face as I recognized the familiar sound of our front door locking. _Roy's back! _Eager and anxious to see if he was ok, I sprinted down the stair and didn't stop running until I reached the living room, which took ten seconds total. _Being part vampire isn't half bad. I wonder what it's like to be a full vampire. _Then I slammed into Roy. We both fell to the ground in a tangle of limbs and a string of swears.

"Damn! Ed... Get up!" Roy shouted as he tried to untangle himself from my flailing limbs. I grin at him and go limp, only to hear a playful snarl in my ear. "Got up Edo, or I am going to force you." Intrigued and curious, I lift my head up to look him in the eyes.

"What can you do to get me up Roy the Vampire?" I taunt, an evident challenge sparkling in my eyes. Roy meets my gaze with a grin and amusement in his eyes.

"This, my little human." Next thing I know I am being lifted up. Determined to draw out our game, I struggle a little while pushing down. Suddenly, I notice he called me little. Furious, I struggle harder.

"I am not little you bastard! Now stay still or I… I-" Then a rich laughter filled the air around us and I recognized at as Roy's. Startled and perturbed, I glare at him which just makes him laugh louder before stopping. He opened his previously closed eyes opened and sparkled with mischief. He leaned forward and I didn't make a move to stop him as he reached my right ear.

"You'll what Edo? Rant at me some more?" he teases before licking the shell of my ear and laying back down. Shocked, startled, and a bit angry, I jump up and off of him before turning around. Roy, like the bastard he is, reached out with his foot and hooked it around my foot making me land face first onto the couch.

"Damn it!" I shout, my voice muffled by the couch. Worried what Roy might do next I jump back up quickly and spin around. Roy is standing there, smirking slightly with a flicker of amusement in his dark blue eyes. I meet his gaze with a glare and faint smile.

"Come on, let's go talk" I say, turning to walk up the stairs. As I turned, I saw a small, sad smile pass across his face. I was about to turn back around and ask him if he was ok, but he was already walking up the stairs with me. Shrugging it away, I continue my ascent.

I continued to walk towards my room, but Roy turns into his room. Irked slightly, I followed him into his room. He sat on the bed with a solemn expression. I knew right then this wasn't going to be good, more like painful memories better left alone. However, I needed to know how they knew each other.

"I know you need to know this, so just don't interrupt me…too much."

"Got it Roy."

"As you heard, his name is Kimblee, but his first name is Solf. He wasn't my best friend at any point in my life. Here, I will go back a little further. I was born in a small town just outside if East city in 1764. I had a wonderful mom named Anita (don't know the real name, sorry), a dad named John, and two younger sister named Anna and Alicia. We were one of the wealthiest families around at that time, so when people heard about three heirs to the Mustang family, people swarmed to out village as an attempt to have their kids marry one of us. Stupid idiots. The village had to turn away a good amount of people away so our way of life didn't diminish. I had a friend called Maes, and he was the son of a friend of my dad's. We quickly became friends. All was fine for many years, but then I made the decision to be in the army.

"I wanted to make my own title, you see. I didn't want to just live in my family's shadow. I was working to be a state alchemist at the time, and I was very good at flame alchemy. After I turned 17, I joined the ranks of the state's alchemists. Almost immediately Maes joined me and we were both sent to the uprising in Ishbal. It was bloody work, not buts about it. I was certainly glad when it was over. I never truly left the army, and it was there I met Solf. He was also in the Uprising of Ishbal, but he took more pride in his work. When he wasn't killing, he was a pretty ok guy. I began to be his friend during the uprising. Once we were done, I became known as the Hero of Ishbal.

"Kimblee, me, and my team, their names were Hawkeye, Breda, Falman, Havoc, and Fuery, were at Kimblee's house near headquarters when Maes came in. He had 3 bags full of beer, 2 bags of food, and a large bag stuffed with red wine. He suggested we play truth or dare. We accepted after he threatened to leave with all the alcohol. After a mere half hour everyone in the room was drunk off their asses. Maes decided to dare me to kiss Kimblee. I was drunk as hell and never backed down. As soon as it started it was over. Later though, after the party was over and everyone but Kimblee was gone, we kissed again."

"You didn't have sex with him did you?" I asked, jealously prickling me hard and fast. _Roy. Is. Mine!_

"Of course I didn't! And didn't I tell you not to interrupt anyway?" he asked, a playful tone in his voice.

"You told me to try not to. So I tried."

"Fine, now let me finish. I then went home and saw my girlfriend there in tears. Shut it, I know ok." He said as I gave him a scowl. "She heard about what happened and was there when Kimblee and I were kissing again. We broke up and days later Kimblee and I were a couple. I eventually returned to my village when I became 19, and Kimblee went with me. He took a house on the other side of the village. I lived in a house next to my parents. Almost immediately after we moved there, many people started to die, including Alicia and my dad. It gets complicate to explain here, so I am going to show you.

"How are you going to do that?"

"Just grab my hand and concentrate. Keep your eyes closed."

I rolled my eyes and kissed his forehead. "Thanks for telling me." I whisper in his ear. As my eyes slipped shut, I could have sworn he was blushing. I reached for his hand and I concentrated on wanting to know his past. I was about to tell him it wasn't working after a few minutes, so I opened my eyes and was amazed by the sight that greeted me. (Ok, this next part is a memory, but from Roy's mind and in Ed's pov. So it is all italics, and any Ed thoughts will be underlined)

Ж

_I was standing in an old house, probably from the 1700's. I twirled around and saw a young Roy on a bed. Roy looked the same age physically as he did now, but there was something different about his face too. He looked carefree, like he didn't as many problems as he does now. I smiled at that. Suddenly he got up and walked to a dresser that was behind me. I wondered if he could see me. I stepped in front of him, but he didn't see me and passed through me. __Guess he can't see me.__ Deciding to just lay back and watch the show, I just walked to Roy's bed. I was turning to one of his books and stopped short. Then I laughed hard. __Even then he was a work-a-holic._

_I look up and blush a deep scarlet before ducking. Roy just had to change in his room…wait, he did. Hell, as far as it goes I am not here. Sighing, I wait a good twenty seconds before looking up. Thankfully, by this time Roy had a pair of pajama pants on rather than a tight pair of boxers (1). __**Plink**__. My head snapped towards the noise, my instinct to defend Roy kicking in before remembering I am in a memory. I watched Roy walk to the window and smile. Apparently he knew who it was. He opened the window and looked down._

"_Doors unlocked. I will meet you there, kay?" Roy shouted. The response must have been an affirmative for Roy sprinted down the stairs. Before following, I looked out the window and saw the house was very high up and in the darkness I couldn't see the man very well, just his shadow. Running, I caught up to Roy who was already at the door. Damn that man could move fast. I should have expected what was coming, but I didn't. When I caught up with the past Roy, he was opening the door for his visitor. I gasped. It was Kimblee. He had a strange aura around him. It felt like he had dark sticky tentacles surrounding him. It was a disturbing feeling. It seemed Roy even felt it for he stopped for a moment before giving Kimblee a hug (2). I shuddered at the image before me. Then a cold feeling washed over as I realized something. Roy wanted me here and I was about to learn something dark here._

_Kimblee gave him a hag after a second, all the while grinning manically. I shivered even though it wasn't cold. Roy stepped back after a moment. Then he began to run up the stairs before calling down, "You coming?" to Kimblee. Kimblee shook his head and ran up, me on their heels. I barely made it through the door before Roy closed it. I take a temporary residence in the left corner with a dresser in it. After I was semi comfortable I turned my attention back to the two only to blush and let out a chocked sob and growl. Roy and Kimblee were kissing. __I really don't want to see this!_

_They parted after a moment and Kimblee looked at Roy with a thoughtful expression before smiling darkly. Roy, somehow, wasn't looking at Kimblee and was oblivious to the smile that might have had him running. I myself nearly bolted. Then Kimblee reached out and grabbed Roy waist and pulled him closer. Roy complied and even scooted closer, and at this Kimblee smirked. "You're so nice Roy. So compliant." Kimblee whispered in Roy's ear. He shivered and tilted his head up. __Baka!__ (3) Kimblee smirked once more, and lowered his mouth to Roy's neck. I ran towards them but I just passed through them. __Damn-it!__ Kimblee appeared to be kissing his neck for a minute or two, but then Roy stiffened. _

"_Solf, what are you doing?" he asked in a stern and level voice. I tried to pull Kimblee away, but I kept passing through. I tried to scream, but I couldn't speak here. I brought my head back up and saw Roy pinned down with Kimblee's mouth on his neck. Roy was struggling, his eyes burning with rage. "Get the hell of me! Let me go!" Roy yelled, struggling hard. Kimblee rolled his eyes, brought both of Roy's hands together, and backhanded Roy. He gasped and Kimblee and then snarled in rage "What are you doing? Let me go!" then he brought up his leg and knead Kimblee in his stomach, hard. His hands were immediately released and Roy jumped up and ran out the room. I followed him, running just as fast and followed him to a small room down the hall. _

_He ran to a desk and picked up a pair of gloves. __The same ones he wears around now.__ A moment later Kimblee was standing in the doorway, a look of hate on his face. Roy faced him with his gloves on and his hand poised to snap. Kimblee jut sneered and brought up his hands. Roy and Kimblee stared for a moment before Kimblee's sneer turned to a knowing grin. "So, you are going to kill me, eh Roy-boy?"_

"_Not if you leave me alone, for the rest of my life." Kimblee then laughs darkly, a crazy glint in his eyes._

"_How about I torment you and anyone you will ever love for the rest of eternity? I always needed a hobby after the war."_

_Roy faltered for a second before replacing his mask. I was standing there, staring in shock. I couldn't get how Roy could be so composed with the threat and shock of having his boyfriend attack him. "How do you plan to do that? You're an alchemist, so you don't believe in God or Reincarnation." Roy stated._

_Kimblee laughed again then bent down and touched the ground. A huge explosion went off, and when the smoke cleared Roy and Kimblee were on the first floor (4). Roy was pinned to the ground by a steel pipe that went clean through his arm, however he was still conscious and panting. Kimblee just stood up and dusted off his blue slacks. Roy was staring at him, shock written on his face. "How are you alive," pant, "hell, how are you walking after that?" Roy shouted as loud as he could with his wounds._

_He just smirked and walked over to Roy slowly. Then he knelt down next to Roy and smiled, his fangs showing. At the sight of them Roy struggled and screamed. "No! Get away! Damn-it! How dare you? I am going to kill you!" _

"_We will see." Then he sunk his fangs into Roy's neck. I then felt a tug in my heart, like someone calling me back. __Roy._

Ж

My golden eyes snapped open to meet weary dark blue eyes. Roy gave a weak smile and closed his eyes. I noticed he had sweat all along his body and that he looked pale. "Idiot." I jumped to my feet and ran to the first floor to get a bag of blood. _I am so familiar with it already. Kinda creepy._ I then ran back upstairs and thrust the bag in his arms. I then took residence in the chair across from the bed. After he took a few gulp, he turned to me, still pale but not sweaty.

"Thanks."

"No problem." We sat in an awkward silence for a while.

"I should go and pick up dinner." And then Roy got up. I reached out and snagged his wrist. He gave me curious and hopeful look.

"So… did you ever find out why Kimblee did that?" I asked. A flash of sadness flashed in his eyes.

"No."

"Oh." I sigh, and released his wrist. Then I remembered something from the past bit. "Hey, how come you said 'How dare you?'?"

Roy chuckled sadly, and gave me a weary smile. "Remember how I said my sister Alicia and my dad died after Kimblee and I came back to town?" I nodded. "Well they, along with the other who died that way, had two puncture wounds in their necks or wrists. The scientists said a poisonous snake or some dog with rabies. The whole town thought it was a vampire." Roy laughed darkly. "The only ones who ever knew the truth died… except for me." Then he turned away, but I saw a glimmer of tears.

"Roy… Did you want to stay human?" I ask.

"Yes, for many years I was lonely, and then I fell in love with a woman named Katharine in 1848. She never knew that I was a vampire. I went over to her house one day and found her in her bed. Her gold eyes were wide open with shock and fear, and her throat ripped open. On her bedside was a note. I hadn't thought of Kimblee in years, but the moment I saw the handwriting I remembered him. The note said 'How does it feel Roy-boy. Told you I would make your life hell.' I left that area immediately. I never got my stuff either. I became a wanderer, never staying in a place for long before moving on.

"Then I saw you in the streets, I believe you were walking into a deli. Immediately I felt a bond with you even though I never met you before. When you turned around I was shocked that your eyes were the same color as Katharine's. After that you know everything."

I stared at him for a moment before walking to him and placing myself in his lap. He looked at me curiously before I kissed him gently. Roy responded eagerly. We broke apart once I needed air. Roy smiled at me and gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"Thanks."

I blush. "You're welcome."

"What do you want to eat?"

I thought for a minute. "What time is it?"

"3:00" he says.

"Hmm… how about we wait a while then go to that Xingise place on Walnut and Reading (4)?"

"Sure, what do we do until then?"

"Sleep!" I reply eagerly. Roy looked at me amused.

"Not all of can sleep all day." Roy replies sarcastically.

"I feel sorry for those of you who can't."

"You feel sorry for me?"

"Really, you could have fooled me since you can sleep through anything and are quiet reluctant to wake up." I reply playfully. Roy smirks.

"You so annoying for someone so _small._"

"Bastard!"

Roy laughs and I join in after a second. Then he lays down me still in his arms and plays with my hair as I fall asleep. "I love you." He whispers after a few minutes. _He thinks I am asleep. Why is he so afraid to say that when I am awake?_ Deciding to deal with this all later, I went to sleep; fairly certain Roy would wake me up when he got hungry.

_**Ж**_

1: added that part cause, come one, if you were 16 and had **Roy** for a boyfriend you would notice that(especially Edo)

2: Okay, total 'ewww!' moment!

3: idiot, stupid, or anything related to someone's 'lack of' smart-ness.

4: Random streets around the town I live in, if you know any real names of streets in East city from fma, tell me so I can stop making up or using other names.

Till the next chapter, tata!


	6. Battle for the remote

Chapter 6

"Ed, Edo wake up." A rich voice said. _Damn angel_. I roll over into a patch of warmth. Ecstatic the voice shut up and I had found warmth in the cold I was in, I let nuzzle closer. I hear the voice chuckle near me before I felt hot air near my ear in a steady rhythm. _Angels breathe?_ Curious I open my golden eyes and saw raven hair with equally dark, but not the same color, eyes looking at me with amusement in the features. I groan, remembering that even though I hadn't said it aloud I still thought Roy was an angel. I close my eyes and dig my face deeper into the pillow. Roy chuckles again at my childish response. "So you thought I was an angel?" Roy's voiced with amusement. My cheeks heat up and I know they are scarlet. _Shitshitshitshit! I said it aloud in my momentary lapse! Shit!_

"No, why would you get that idea?" I reply coolly, willing my cheeks to go back to normal and failing. Without looking, I know in the pause that Roy is smirking his smirk that makes me want to knock him off his almighty pedestal.

"Well, you were saying as I woke you up 'Damn angel' and when I was near you're ear you said 'Angels breathe?'." _Damn, can't get off with playing dumb._

"Oh that, I was having a dream about… um… You with wings!" I supply weakly as I sit up and reopen my eyes. Roy isn't smirking but smiling curiously at me.

"Ok, come on, get dressed. I spent so much time trying to wake you up that it is well past 7. I will meet you downstairs." I then noticed he had a pair of black slacks on and a white dress shirt with black shoes. Roy leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on my lips. I pull my hands up to wrap them around him, but the kiss is short. He pulls back up just as fast to leave a kiss on my forehead before walking out the room. The sound of shoes clacking down the stairs pulled me out of my momentary daze. I ran to my room and into my closet. I curse lowly as I notice all I have is my normal attire of skin-tight black jeans, black tank-tops, an over jacket, and a red overcoat.

I then notice the bag on my bed with a white paper on it. I walk over, curious. As I read the note I sigh in relief. It was from Roy, he got me some 'real clothes' as he put it. I pulled out a red shirt and shrugged off my black tank-top. After putting on the shirt I look through the bag and find a pair of black pants. I strip of my p.j pants and slid on the pants. _Silk, damn how much money does that guy have? _I then go to the bathroom down the hall and find a brush. _You sleep for 4 hours and the hair decides to turn to hell!_ I growl at my hair before going to battle with it. After two minutes of combat with my golden hair it is finally knot free and into a neat braid. Checking my face over, I decide I am presentable and walk down to the first floor.

I find Roy standing in the kitchen leaning over the counter. I smirk. I very quietly come up behind him. When he turns around I swing around so he can't see me. Then, as he turns back around, he smirks and reaches behind. I squeak indignantly. He releases one arm and turns me around to face him. "You're not that sneaky Edward, and as much as I would like to play 'Yell at Roy in denial' or 'Catch the Edo' I made reservations for us which are going to be up soon. Grab you coat and come on, ok?" he then grabs his own coat sitting on the chair and walks towards the front door. I was wondering what coat, other than my red one, I had. "It's on the chair." Roy yells. I look back to the chair and see a black coat. I pick it up and gasp. It had a white cross, a snake on it, wings and a crown above it. _The Flamel's Cross_.

I look at it adoringly for another moment before putting it on and running towards the front door. He is just standing there, looking bored before he sees me wearing the coat. He smiles at my own cheerful smile before scowling thoughtfully. "I got it a size too big. Guess what Edo?" I give him a questioning look. "You're _extra_ small." I flush red with rage.

"Who the hell are you calling so small they have to get specially made coats to fit his small stature!" _Breath Ed, Breath! _I take a breath and glare at Roy, who is smiling at me warmly.

"Come on, were wasting too much time. You want to eat, right?" the door then opens and closes and the house is empty.

_**Ж**_

I let out a loud laugh much to Roy's embracement. I, personally, don't give a shit cause I am drunk and all. "Ed, stop that. Don't make me take you home."

"But Rooooooy," a bunch of men chuckle, "I don't wanna go!" I whine. Roy rolls his eyes and blushes slightly.

"Then stop being so…. Are you always like this when you're drunk?"

"Noo…. just when I am reallllllllllllllly drunk!" I laugh again. He just glares, grabs my right forearm, and proceeds to drag my drunken ass out as promised. He has one problem; the one he is dragging is me so I put up a small fight. "No Roy! I don't wanna." Then some other drunk man comes up from behind me and spills some beer on my new coat. I then snap out of my drunken stupor. I push Roy out the way and urn to the guy. "You, over there." I call out. The man I want turns around, confusion written on his face. He was near me so when his face was in a good position my right hand snapped out, catching him in the jaw. He stumbles backward, a dribble of blood coming down his chin.

"What the fuck was that for?" he asks. My eyes flash dangerously.

"It was for the brand new jacket **my** boyfriend bought me and you spilled your cheap ass beer on it." I punch him again, this time in the nose and I hear it crack satisfyingly. I grab his own cheep jacket and bring him close to my jacket. "Do you know what kind of material this is made of?" he whimpers and I smirk. "It's a hundred percent leather, and the little insignia on the back probably made the price go up. And your drunk stupid ass self spilled beer on it. Damn bastard." I then turn him around and shove him hard. He stumbles forward and lands into the bar with a thump and slumps down unconscious.

All those who had gathered around to watch the dispute were now giving me wary glances and worried looks to the unconscious patron. A few of them stand in my way and I turn to them, my eyes as hard and cold as steel. "Move, what I did to that guy wasn't even half as bad as I** will **do to you if you don't fucking move!" I snarl loudly. They share a hesitant glance before letting me pass. I finally make it outside and find Roy by a lamp post. I then notice it had snowed outside. My shoes crunched against the snow as I walked to Him. Roy lifted his head up, concern in his eyes. He assessed me to see if I got hurt and once that was determined he turned his gaze to me, eyes cold.

"I honestly don't get you sometimes. One moment you're so drunk you can barely stand and the next you kicking some guys ass."

"He spilled his cheap beer on the jacket you bought for me." I reply as if it answered everything. He let out a frustrated sigh although his lips were trying not to quirk up and his eyes sparkled with amusement.

"Come on, we should leave before they realize that the man who you evidently shoved into the bar counter left a dent and they make us spend money to fix it."

"How did you... Right, damn vampire, hear things." And we walk away quickly. I make it a good two blocks from out house before my stupor comes back. I try to push it away, but I had a lot of drinks. "Roy, how far are we from the house again?"

"Not too far. The adrenaline wearing off?" I nod. He stops walking. As I am about to stop he scoops me up and begins walking again.

"Hey, I don't need to be carried! Put me down!"

"Hey Ed, can you be quiet or stop yelling. I picked you up cause I will leave you here stumbling how drunk and I can't have that with Kimblee around, alright!" then he runs into the house. I stay quiet all the way home, more from Roy's words than the alcohol, but the alcohol defiantly playing a part in it. Once we reach the inside I am set down on the floor. My feet wobble from the task of holding me up, and Roy stands there ready to catch me should I fall. I steady myself and walk to the kitchen and Roy trails behind me.

I open cabinet after cabinet trying to find the pills Roy brought me the other day before Kimblee showed up. "Roy, where the hell do you keep the pills?"

"I am right behind you with them." I turn and he has two in his hand and an empty cup. I glower at him for a brief moment before taking the pills and cup. I swallow the pills dry before filling the cup with chilled water and drinking that.

"Thanks, but where do you get them? I am starting to think you shit them out your ass or something to that effect." Roy then chuckles and gives me a kiss. I pause for a moment before reaching up to tangle my hand s in his ink black hair with a small moan. Roy places one hand on my hip and the other undoes my braid before playing with my hair. After a minute or two I push against him gently signaling I needed to breathe. He releases my mouth and stares at me, love in his gaze. _Just say 'I love you' Roy. You're so close. _

"Come on; wanna watch TV or do you want to sleep…again?"

"Shut up, let's go watch TV." I lay a kiss on his cheek and sprint to the living room, hoping if I catch the ever elusive remote I can watch a horror movie. As I burst into said room I jump into action, trying to find the small devil before hearing a chuckle. Roy is standing by the door with the remote in hand. _Damn bastard_. _He planned this_.

"Looking for something?"

"Yes. That thing your holding."

"This, why?" he asks. I growl at him, beyond pissed.

"You know damn well why. It is my turn to choose something." Then I lunge for the remote but he moves and I land into a closed door. "Ow!" I turn around and see his smirking.

"How about we agree on something?" he suggests. I glare at him menacingly but he coolly smirks.

"Fine." I grumble, plopping onto the couch.

We flip through the channels and settle on Knight and Day. About halfway through the movie I began to doze off. I felt myself being picked up and going up a good distance. Next I know, I am lying on a bed and Roy's arms are circled around me, his breath tickling my neck. "Good night." A pair of lips touched my forehead and I fell asleep.

_** Ж **_

**Yeah, not one of my longer chapters, but I decided Roy and Ed deserve a break from my tormenting of them…and some fluff. By the way, Roy and Ed did go to dinner, and then Ed tricked Roy into going to a bar. Sneaky little Edo, Roy will have your soul. Hehe , anyway, review please, I want 9 still. And to those who have seen Knight and Day, your soooo lucky. I never see new movies anymore. Oh well, till the next chapter.**

**Does anyone know how to say "love" and "my love" in Japanese?**


	7. I hate my birthday

Okay, a couple of weeks have passed in the story. During that time Roy and Ed were practice sparring without a sign of Kimblee and Roy begins to search for houses o they can confuse Kimblee.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Beams of sunlight went through the window, revealing a pair of men lying in a blue room. A small blonde lay asleep in the raven's arms, smiling softly. The raven had already awakened and was running his fingers through the blonde's golden hair. The raven then opened his eyes, which were so dark a blue that they were nearly black. Today, those eyes were glimmering with suspense, anticipation, and happiness. With a shake of the head the man got up and pulled on a shirt. With a last look at the young teen on the bed, he pulled the covers up on said teen before walking out the room, a pair of car keys dangling in his hands.

I sleepily opened my eyes before shutting them quickly at the glaring sunlight that dared to enter my room. _My_ _room? _I reopen my eyes, raising a hand to shield them, and saw blue. So Roy dropped me off at my room. I look to my right, trying to find him. _Speaking of Roy, where is the bastard_?'

It is about now I start noticing some things. 1: Roy is gone to some-make-believe god's knows where. 2: I can't smell any food cooking. 3: Finally, today was April 8, my birthday.

"Roy Mustang, when I find you I am going to kill you." I growl. Then my stomach makes a noise and I groan. "Damn you Roy. You could have at least made food before ditching me." With that I stood up and walked downstairs.

I looked to my left and saw a note sitting on the table that had Roy on the front. _This should be good_.

**Ed had to go out and get some things. By the way, sorry to have you wake up alone today, but I did make you your favorite breakfast. There on the oven on a plate with tinfoil over it. Enjoy and I shouldn't take long. Roy.**

"Hmp… Wait, he made my_ favorite_ breakfast? He didn't!" I ran to the stove and saw the plate. Not even waiting I ripped off the tinfoil and my mouth watered. "He did. Maybe I won't kill him." I looked at the beauty on the stove. There were about 20 pancake balls on the plate, with a bow of syrup, powdered sugar, and toothpicks next to the stove. I smile and swallowed. Practically skipping to the silver ware, I grabbed one and ran to the table, plate in my hand. About 3 minutes later all that was left was an empty plate in front of me. "I'm thirsty." I say to nobody. I stand up and walk to the sink.

After speedily washing all the dishes I grab a cup and walk to the fridge. I then smile seeing there were real drinks in there and not just blood. Scooping up a can of Pepsi I walk to the living room to find another note telling me to pack because we were moving since Kimblee had seen us. _Damn it Roy, making me work on my birthday. Oh well, it could be worse_. I look at the clock and note that is 8:30. I sigh and start packing boxes.

I heard a door open and close quietly. I look at the clock and see it is 9:15. I then look at the boxes splayed out around me. Twenty-seven boxes in 45 minutes. Again, being half vampire isn't too bad. I quietly get up and walk to the front door. Roy is hanging up his coat and pocketing his car keys. He looks disheveled and tired. I almost faltered in my plan to make him feel bad, but then I remember today.

"Where have you been?" I ask sharply.

Roy whirls around, surprise in his eyes. "I was looking at some houses. Didn't you read the notes?"

"Yes, I did. Speaking of those, do you remember what today is?" he looks at me puzzled, but his eyes have a knowing knowledge in them.

"The 8th of April right?"

"Can you tell me what's special about today?"

"No, I'm sorry." Okay, that hurt a little.

I notice my eyes begin to fill with tears so I look down with my bangs concealing my face before I answer him. "Today is my fucking birthday! Bastard!" I say before turning around and running upstairs.

"Edward, wait!" I hear Roy call. Then I hear footsteps behind me and I speed up. Thankfully I make it to my room before he catches up. I then close the door, lock it, and enforce the wood and area around it with some of the metal I have around.

Roy just keeps banging on the door, trying to get it open while shouting at me to open the door in which I scream no. How dare he forget my birthday? I always remembered his things and important dates, but he can't even remember my birthday. "Arg!" I shout. Then I hear sound similar to breaking glass. I keep my head placed firmly between my knees.

"You okay Edo?" Roy calls through the door. That catches my attention.

"That wasn't you Roy?" I ask, slowly lifting my head up, but I keep my eyes shut.

"No. Are you ok Edo?" I then open my eyes and shriek. Everything that was in the room was in the air and spinning. The books, pillows, and alarm clock flew around the room. I looked at the floor and say my glass cup was broken. _What is going on?_! "Edward! What's going on! Are you ok? Answer me god damn it!" I stop my shriek and look at the door. All my anger left me and was replaced with fear. I wanted Roy. Almost immediately all the floating items fell to the floor with loud bangs and crashes. I flinch. "Edward!" Roy cries in anguish.

I jump of my bed and run to the door. With a clap I unlock it and run into Roy's arms. "Roy." I whisper. He looks at me and the room.

"Ed, what-"

"Please, not now. I don't even know." I say. My face was buried in Roy's embrace, but then he stiffened. Curious I looked around and saw Kimblee in front of the window watching us. The memory Roy showed me a few weeks ago suddenly came back and my anger flared back up. Suddenly I felt a weight in my pocket. Not even hesitating I reached in and pulled out a wooden stake. I knew that it was under my pillow a few seconds ago, but I ignored that. All I focused on was that Kimblee had hurt Roy and me and he was going to pay. "Kimblee, prepare yourself for hell." I growl before lunging forward.

I heard Roy try to grab my hand, but I moved too fast for him. I held my stake hand out and stepped to the right, looking for an opening. He step sided and flashed out his hand, the array's on his hands flashing a bright red. I ducked down and stuck my left foot out, attempting to trip him. He snarled as he lost his footing but used his hands and sprang back up a foot or two away. Then I saw a blur of black near the doorway shoot towards me_. Roy, you damn idiot_.

"Roy! Stay out of this." I shouted, turning my head towards his direction. He glared at me for a minute before they widened in horror.

"Edward, look out!" he said. Already expecting it, I ducked and rolled forward, missing Kimblee's attack. I shot to my feet and kicked out, aiming for his stomach. Kimblee dodged before he jumped out the window. I ran to the window and saw a man with long spiked hair running towards the trees bordering the house. "Damn it Kimblee!" I shout, frustrated. _Damn good birthday this has been._ I thought sarcastically.

I sigh before I hear a shuffle behind me. Still in battle-mode, I got ready to turn around violently before a warm pair of arms wrapped themselves around me. "Roy, this has to be the most interesting birthday I have ever had." I say, shrugging off his arms, all the while wanting to sink into them. He, however, tightens his grip and pulls me closer.

"I have to agree my Edo." He says softly. "Look what you did to the room Edo." I blink and look at the room. The items that were on the floor, broken, were even more broken and were scattered around the floor. The walls had foot prints on them and were broken in some places. There were also large splotches of blood trailing back to me. Roy seemed to notice that and turned me around.

"Let go of me." I say weakly.

"No Edo." He says. Stubbornness floods through me and I try to shake myself out of his grip again only for him to slam me into a wall, gently, and pin my hands to the wall by my wrists with one hand. I just squirm harder. "God damn it Edward, just hold fucking still." Roy snarls. I look up at him and bare my teeth, growling ferally. Roy pauses for a moment before his eyes widen again. He tightens his grip again, making me falter and whimper.

"Roy, that hurts." I say.

"Who changed you?" he pauses before looking at my eyes. "No, you're not changed yet, so why do you have fangs?" he murmurs so low I barely hear him. I stare at him confused, before my own eyes widen in shock.

"Let go of me now Roy! I am fine, I promise. I'll get you if I need help. _Let me go!"_ I yell. At the last sentence he recoils as if struck before letting me go.

"When you're done meet me downstairs." He replies before walking out the room. After I'm sure he is downstairs I run to the bathroom down the hall and lock the door once I'm inside.

"Shit, I thought this finally went away." I mutter as I shrug my torn shirt off. I then look at my right shoulder. "God fucking damn it!" I yell. On my shoulder was a red tattoo of a snake swallowing its tail with a hexagram in the middle. That didn't bother me, it has been there. What bothered me was that it was glowing faintly. _Damn it, so __He's__ really is starting to wake back up. Damn._

"Ed, you ok?" Roy called through the door. _Shit, I yelled that didn't I?_

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just lost my balance for a second." I lie. I can almost hear him roll his eyes, but all he does is sigh and walk back downstairs. I then let out a breath and inspect the rest of my body. On my side, there are 5 large scratch marks. _The guy has some damn sharp nails; though if his hand got that close why not blow me up?_ I sigh and search for the disinfectant. Just as I found it in the back of the cabinet, I felt a small burn in the area with the gashes. I lift my shirt back up and see my tattoo is glowing again and my scratches are closing. _Damn, this thing is waking up faster than I thought._

I sigh and put the disinfectant back. I start to stand back up before pausing and reaching for the bandages. _If I walk back downstairs without even a small gash Roy will suspect something_. I unwrap it and wrap up my side where there is still some dried blood as well as my right shoulder to cover up my tattoo which was still glowing faintly. I swear again at than before turning off the light and walking downstairs.

"I fucking hate you Ed." Roy groaned. I just smirk, the incident this morning long forgotten. Roy said that in turn for forgetting my birthday he would take me anywhere I wanted. I then saw a commercial on the TV for a monster truck show and I wanted to go. It took half an hour of persuasion (and puppy dog eyes) to convince him to let me go. Now it was dark and over. Roy then took me to another lavish dinner.

Suddenly I felt chills on the back of my neck and I whirled around only to see an empty street. "Edo?" Roy calls. _Guess_ _it_ _was_ _just_ _nothing_.

"Yeah Roy?" I ask, turning back around. I blinked when I didn't see Roy, but then I felt a blindfold go over my eyes. I was about to struggle when a pair of hands reached up and stopped me from struggling.

"Calm down Ed, it's just me. Were going somewhere." Roy whispers behind me. I make an irritated noise.

"So, for this place the blindfold is necessary?" I ask.

"Of course it is." He replies as if it is the most obvious thing in the world. I groan and let him lead me where he wanted me to be. After a few minutes he stopped for a second. I figured we were at the destination so I started to lift the blindfold up. Roy's hand snapped out and caught me hand. I then felt hot breath on my ear. "You didn't really believe I forgot your birthday did you?" he whispered huskily in my ear. I couldn't help it and I shivered. Roy chucked and nuzzled my neck before standing strait up again. "Don't take off the blindfold until I say your name." he then places a kiss on my forehead and walks off. I groan and stand around. I hear some shuffling in front of me and then the noise stops. I hear a faint voice call my name and I rip of the blindfold.

I gasp and start to tear up. Every one of my friends from my hometown is here. Even my friend Winry. Roy appears next to me and wraps his arm around my shoulder. "Happy birthday Ed. I invited you're friends and reserved the bar tonight to make sure a repeat of last time doesn't happen." Roy whispers before kissing me again, sweetly, before letting me go and ushering me into the bar. I spend hours drinking and catching up with friends and making a fool of myself. By the time I reached my fifth glass I start to feel lightheaded.

_Some fresh air might help_. A voice says in my head. Unable to deny its logic, I tell the people nearest to me that I was going outside for a minute before rushing outside. I gulp in the fresh air, trying to get rid of the nauseas feeling before I see a dark shape out the corner of my eye. I reach to my side, already developing an instinct to reach there in a fight, only to realize I left my stake at home. Damn it, this isn't good. The figure approaches me quickly. I jump away only to slip. Suddenly the dark figure takes the shape of Roy and catches me.

"Roy, what were you doing in the dark out here?" I ask. I then notice Roy's eyes are a dark violet color instead of blue. I panic and start to squirm. The Roy imitation frowns and slams my head into a nearby wall. I gasp and the edge of my vision starts to turn back.

The stranger smiles and starts to carry me away. "Roy...Save...Me" I whisper with the last of my strength. Then I close my eyes and lose consciousness.

**Oh, cliffy. See you next week (or sooner depending on the amount of time I get.) Can anyone guess what the tattoo has to do with the story, or how big of a part it plays?**


	8. Headache? How about Hell? whats worse?

Chapter 8

A.N: Story skips forward a week, cause Edward is knocked out that long and evidently will have amnesia for the beginning. I also may not update every so often since I am grounded and have to sneak on to update.

Now onto the story.

* * *

_Holy hell, my head hurts_. Cautiously I opened my eyes, ready to snap them shut if faced with unnaturally bright lights. After experiencing no such thing, I opened them all the way, and surveyed the area. _Interesting_. I was inside, what appeared to be, a large warehouse. The ceiling was about 20 ft of the ground, and the smudged, sickly yellow windows were only a few feet below the ceiling; so they were about 15 feet up the ground. I roll my eyes, only to wince as my head decided to re-announce its presence of being hurt. I went to go rub it only to find my hands were chained to the wall behind me. _Fantastic. Now I can't get out, don't know where I am, and who I am._ I then somehow remembered I had a hairpin in my left shoe.

I carefully lifted my foot up to my wrist, making sure to not drop the pin. Once it reached the area, I picked it up and placed it into the lock. After 3 failed attempts and about 2 near drops, I heard a _chink _and I was falling towards the floor. Moving quickly, I set it so I would land on my feet and I balanced myself by placing my hand on the ground once I made it there. I did it with no noise surprisingly. _Thank god for flexibility and light weight._

I then stood up and took a look to my far left, the only area I couldn't see when I was chained. All that was there was a large doorway. Seeing no other way out, I began to walk that way. I then started to hear low chuckling. I whirled around, the hair on the back of my neck rising. There, standing against a stack of boxes, was a man. He had a lean figure and greenish brown hair. He reminded me of a palm tree.

"Who are you?" I ask. The man's smirk becomes wider. I pushed down the subtly rage building in my chest.

"My name is Eury, pipsqueak." That was all it took. I snapped.

"Who the hell are you calling so small that you could step on him and not have a smudge on your shoe?" I screech. The man just smirked, looking unsurprised.

"You, could you not tell?" is the sarcastic reply. I felt my face flush from rage and I clenched my fists. Just as I opened my mouth to yell another retort, the man spoke again. "Oh, I should probably go get your boyfriend, Roy!" Eury yells, a creepy smile appearing on his face. I shiver, and then blink.

"I'm gay?" I ask. He smiles even wider and I step back.

"Yes, you are." And he runs off into the doorway. I blink for a second, and just as I start to walk forward, a new person walked through the doorway. He was fairly tall and had really dark hair, nearly the color of midnight. The only thing that seemed off was his violet eyes and the dark smile crawling up his face. Then it stopped and turned to a mocking sweet smile. I inched back yet again at the man.

"Hey there Edo." The man says. I look at him at the sound of a name.

"So my name is Edo?" I ask. He smiles at that.

"Yes." Wow, did people around here only answer in single syllables or something?

I look the wall with shackles on it. "Why was I handcuffed to a wall and why were you, of all people, Ok with it?" I ask. He rubs his head, looking slightly ashamed.

"Well, um… that person you just saw, he had me handcuffed to a pole, and he just released me and ran off that way. I came here since he said you were this way as he ran off. I wanted to get you so we could both track him down and make him pay." He finishes lamely. I look at him doubtfully, but sigh and nod.

"I hope what your saying is true, because if it's not, I will kick your ass!" I yell. He nods and smirks. I sigh again and start walking again, in the direction that Roy had pointed to when he was explaining, I hear the footsteps follow me, before quickly stopping. I turn around and notice Roy's gone. "Roy! Where the hell are you?" I yell. I hear a dark chuckle behind me. I whipped around and saw nothing.

"You should try to be more careful Edo~" he says in a sing song voice. I shiver and feel something terrible rise in my gut. Suddenly, Roy appeared right in front of me and smiled darkly. I went to scream, but was quickly cut off by a large hand covering my face and the rest of my body being shoved into a wall. I let out a loud, but muffled, cry. A sinister chuckle went throughout the room. I look up fearfully and angrily with my golden eyes.

Roy then grabbed some cloth and shoved it into my mouth. I was then picked up and placed by a crate lying around. Roy placed himself on top of me and ripped my black shirt. I start to struggle and yell through my gag, but he stared on amused. "Oh Edward." He says, shaking his head. He suddenly pulled my shirt off a bit more. Roy then pulled out a knife and pressed it against my right arm. I closed my eyes and tried to struggle, but I stopped once I felt the blade sink into the skin. I didn't want to bleed out from a split vein. I cried a bit at the pain, and I also twitched sporadically and screamed. It felt like forever, and it also seemed like he was carving something into that area. Finally, the burning pain left and I felt the blade lift itself, the thing covered in my blood. I then heard the sharp chink, a telltale sign of something metal hitting something else; such as a wall, signaling the knife was thrown.

He leans back and stares down at the area he just mutilated. "Your so pretty Edo, pretty enough to want me make you immortal. However, that isn't my job. It's your real boyfriends. I am just going to sit here and take all your blood." A smirk alighted his face. "This might hurt… a lot." He says, before sinking his fangs into my neck. I arched upwards sharply and screamed. He chuckled against my throat. I started to feel faint and a voice started to speak in my head.

_"Let go, you shall live, and I will take your place."_ It said the voice eerily similar to a child's. I mentally shook my head.

_** "No. I will live on my own will and I shall not let you control me." **_I said to the voice. I started to feel dizzy and began to black out. Just before I did, the fangs lifted themselves from me and the voice muttered on last thing.

_"All in due time, Edward Elric. When you become too weak to defend your own mind, I will be there to occupy it."_

* * *

~*~* Roy's point of View *~*~

"Damn it Ed, where are you?" I asked, putting my face into my palm. _He's been missing for a week now. _I groan and sit up as I feel the phone vibrate in my pocket. I look at who it is and freeze. _Edo._ I quickly answer it and brought it to my ear. "Edward, where the hell are you? I have so-" I trailed of as an amused and familiar voice came through the phone.

"Hello Roy!" he said once I stopped. I grit my teeth.

"Eury, why the hell do you have Edwards phone?" I growled, expecting the worst. A chuckle went through the phone.

"Right to the point as always, eh Roy? Were in the abandoned warehouse on 26th and Winding. I'd get here before Shorty dies. I'd say he has about 30 minutes or less left. Be quick Roy."

"Eury, what the he-" I stopped, hearing the line drop. I yell and throw the phone. "Damn it!" I yell, running downstairs to get my car. _Hold on Ed, just hold on._

* * *

Sorry for it being so short, especially after making you all wait so long! I wrote the entire story in a notebook at the beginning of this year, and then I lost it. And then there was the fact that my word document kept deleting itself! Well, anyway, I have recovered the book and chapters will go back to their normal size and shall be updated more often. :) anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter, despite it's shortness.


End file.
